


azure abyss

by cartoonmoomba



Series: I walked around the world until I found my gravestone [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drabble, Gen, let's talk about the theory of Hydaelyn tempering the WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartoonmoomba/pseuds/cartoonmoomba
Summary: The Mother Crystal, the Warrior of Light and all who have stained her hands red.





	azure abyss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Final Fantasy XIV does not belong to me.
> 
> I will go down with this theory.

Into the abyss her Mother calls her, a radiant pulsing of light bathing her aflame. In sleep she dream-walks the distant stars and unfathomable cosmos of infinity.

"Come," the Mother Crystal croons into her ear. "Come, my dear, my child."

She travels east over ocean and land until a vastness entirely of a different kind welcomes her, the faces of people odd and strange, and the stone idols which gaze down from up high unfamiliar and alien. "There," Mother points and guides her Warrior to victory, flesh and blood both mortal and _kami_ staining the earth and the Warrior's hands. Hydaelyn grants the power of legions and so the Warrior takes, and takes, and _takes_.

In her dreams the Warrior falls to her knees - she rages - she howls.

"I have killed those calling themselves 'gods' for having done the precise thing _you_ have done to _me_ ," she denounces as she gazes up at her Mother, her Goddess, her Crystal. Tears well in her eyes with anger and despair. Into her hands she bows her head, wraps her fingers around her hair and sobs.

" _I have killed all of them_ ," she cries. "But who is left to kill _you_?"

 


End file.
